


Dance

by smaragdbird



Category: Munich
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short dance after the near miss with the bomb</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

'Robert?' Steve asked as he knocked then entered the room. The young man sat on his bed and stared out of the window. Steve shut the door. Robert showed no sign that he acknowledged the other's presence except for a tension in his shoulders.

'What do you want?' He finally asked: 'It'll be better no bomb for Salameh. I may kill us as well as him.'

'No bomb. You.' Steve said bluntly. From the radio came a slow song. Steve didn't know it but it sounded sad and beautiful like the weather outside, like the emotions inside. He offered his hand to Robert and as the other man didn't react he grabbed him by his hands and pulled him up in his arms like he had done in Rome.

'Dance with me.' Steve whispered and placed his arm around Robert's waist. The other man looked shy, insecure, lost with a small spark of hopefulness. He laid an arm around Steve's neck.

They slowly danced to the music through the hotel room. Soon, too soon the song would end and the spell be broken. Reality would claim them back but for this brief eternity they were alone, they were the centre of the universe.


End file.
